User's Drag Rush: Season 10
User's Drag Rush: Season 10, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 9 created by Nicholas424. 15 Queens will battle for the title of "Wiki's Next Drag Superstar". Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant advanced into the Top 3 in the final competative episode. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the mug-off. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the mug-off and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition and was also one of the worst in the challenge, but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant returned into the competition, placed in the bottom 2 for the challenge, but won the mug-off :█ The contestant left the competition due to personal reasons. :█ The contestant returned after being previously eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a fierce and iconic entrance quote that suits your queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Trixie Mattel * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Jade Jolie and Melinda Mourning * Eliminated: Melinda Mourning Entrance Quotes: * Cardi: "EOWWW! Cardi is in the house after robbing some bitches on my way to the Old Town Road! dances like a crackhead" * Farrah: "I HAVE TEXTED YOU, YOU HAVE IGNORED MY TEX- Oh I tought that Valentina was here! I guess I can put away my knife then giggles * Jade: "I'm sorry, the old Jade can't come to the workroom right now... Why? Oh! Coz she's dead." * Kim P: "Just got off Dr. Luke's rape cham- I mean music studio. He got me screaming 'WOO AH!' all night. Kim Petras is the name by the way!" * Koharu: "Konnichiwa Bitches! Your Japanese goddess is here, and she’s only getting started!" * Love: "I’m back from the future and ready to kick. Queen. ASS." * Melinda: As entering work room, Melinda Fires her gun! "The cosplay bitch is here, and she's ready to "sail"-or moon her way to the top!" * Misaki: "こんにちは! Sweeter than sugar, prettier than sakura trees at spring. This beautiful blossom will serve you everything." * Miz Cracker: "Come for the face, stay for the crazy." * Monét: "10s 10s 10s across the floor, don't need to clean this up." * Plastique: "I stopped waiting for the light at the end of the tunnel. I lit that bitch up myself" * Rihanna: "I'm gonna beat these bitches down just like Chris did to me! Fenty Foundation is here to cover up those bruises, sweetie ~ ❤️" * Silky: “Attitude check motherfuckers! It’s yo girl Silk, and I brought extra milk!… Anybody got any chicken wings? backflops. I can’t get up! Somebody help me up.” * Trixie: "The ugly barbie is back! And I brought my bitch stroller to run over these bitches, it's the only way I'll win by sabotaging! Honks the horn and obnoxious screams come out" * Violet: "Oo La La La La La I'm back darlings and yes my waist is smaller than my I.Q" 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: First Impressions Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Koharu Geisha= |-| Love Nikki= |-| Melinda Mourning= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Rihanna= |-| Silky Nutmeg Ganache= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Violet Chachki= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 2: ''"Once Upon A Princess Story" * '''Main Challenge: In pairs, reimagine yourselves as fairytale princesses and villains and include a short description about their personas. * Runway Theme: Category is...Fairytale Princess and Evil Villain * Main Challenge Winners: Kim Petras and Monét X Change * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Miz Cracker and Rihanna * Eliminated: Miz Cracker For winning the last challenge, Trixie got to assign the pairs. Pairs 'Episode 2 Looks' Runway Theme: Fairytale Princess and Evil Villain Cardi B & Love Nikki= |-| Farrah Moan & Silky Nutmeg Ganache= |-| Jade Jolie & Koharu Geisha= |-| Kim Petras & Monét X Change= |-| Misaki DaVine & Trixie Mattel= |-| Miz Cracker & Rihanna= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin & Violet Chachki= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 3: ''"Postergirl" * '''Main Challenge: Design a poster for User's Drag Rush: Season 11. * Runway Theme: Category is...Beautiful In Blue * Main Challenge Winner: Rihanna * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Love Nikki and Monét X Change * Eliminated: Love Nikki 'Episode 3 Looks' Runway Theme: Beautiful In Blue Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Koharu Geisha= |-| Love Nikki= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Rihanna= |-| Silky Nutmeg Ganache= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Violet Chachki= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 4: ''"How You Doin?" * '''Main Challenge: In 3 teams, host segments of a Wendy Williams-inspired daytime talk show. * Runway Theme: Category is...Very Best Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Kim Petras * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Rihanna and Silky Nutmeg Ganache * Eliminated: Rihanna For winning the last 2 challenges, Kim, Monét and Rihanna were team captains. Talk Show Groups 'Episode 4 Looks' Runway Theme: Very Best Drag Team Kim Petras= |-| Team Monét X Change= |-| Team Rihanna= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 5: ''"Cakes, Cakes, Cakes!" * '''Main Challenge: Submit a look inspired by a cake and market your cake as the best cake and tell us why. You can do your marketing in however format you want. Also, you must send a photo of the cake your look is inspired by. Remember to be creative. * Runway Theme: Category is...Cake Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Plastique Keyana Melanin * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Melinda Mourning and Monét X Change * Eliminated: Monét X Change 'Episode 5 Looks' Runway Theme: Cake Couture Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Koharu Geisha= |-| Melinda Mourning= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Silky Nutmeg Ganache= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 6: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Fill in the blank in the snatch game format and also send a look as the queen you are impersonating and a reference photo. * Runway Theme: Category is...Big, Bold and Beautiful * Main Challenge Winner: ' * '''Main Challenge Prize: ' An advantage in he next challenge * '''Bottom Two: * Eliminated: ''' '''Snatch Game Blank: "Caleb is so fat, when he stepped onto the scale, it said (blanks)" * Cardi: * Farrah: * Jade: * Kim P: * Koharu: * Melinda: * Misaki: * Plastique: * Silky: * Trixie: 'Episode 6 Looks' Runway Theme: Big, Bold and Beautiful Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Koharu Geisha= |-| Melinda Mourning= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Silky Nutmeg Ganache= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Mug-Off= Navigation Trivia Category:Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:Nicholas424 Category:Drag Rush